Wir haben Glück gehabt!
by Christina1988
Summary: Lilah hat nach Habeas Corpses L.A. verlassen und Angel ist beim Kampf gegen das Biest getötet worden. 3 Jahre später treffen Wesley und Lilah wieder aufeinander und sie hat eine Überraschung für ihn. OneShot.


**The Lucky Ones**

_Habeas Corpses;_

Nachdem Wesley Lilah geholfen hatte, aus dem verwüsteten Wolfram & Hart Gebäude zu fliehen, eilte er sofort zu Angel, um ihn im Kampf gegen das Biest zu unterstützen. Zusammen mit Gunn lieferten sie sich einen harten Kampf mit die unbesiegbare Kreatur. Angel wurde mehrere Male von dem großen Monster durch die Luft geschleuert, doch aufgeben konnte er nicht, auch wenn ein Sieg aussichtslos war. Dann geschah das Unvorhersehbare: Angel drehte sich herum, um nach Wesley und Gunn zu sehen, denen das Biest ebenfalls schwer zugesetzt hatte. Und diesen Moment der Unaufmerksamkeit nutzte das Monster und rammte Angel die abgebrochene Spitze einer Lanze durch den Rücken ins Herz. Seine Freunde konnten nur noch zusehen, wie Angel zu kleinen Staubpartikeln zerfiel und das Biest Anlauf nahm und aus dem Fenster des Gebäudes sprang, in dem sie gerade gekämpft hatten. Es würde sich nun auf den Weg machen, ganz L.A. zu vernichten. Eine Weile standen Gunn und Wesley stumm vor Angels Überresten, unfähig ihrer Trauer in irgendeiner Form Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Was sollen wir jetzt tun?", fragte Gunn.

„Suche Fred, Connor und Cordelia...und bring sie in Sicherheit. Verschwindet aus Los Angeles.", sagte Wesley mit gesenktem Blick, drehte sich herum und verließ Gunn, ohne sich noch einmal umzusehen.

_3 Jahre später in der Wüste Mauretaniens;_

Wesley saß in einem Zelt und studierte aufmerksam einen archäologischen Fund. Immer wieder verglich er mit einer alten Schriftrolle. Sein Job, seit einigen Monaten. Seit Angels Tod war er um die Wekt gereist, auf der Suche nach einem Ort, wo er länger bleiben könnte als nur einige Wochen. Doch wie eine alte Weisheit besagte „home is where your heart is", fand er nirgends den gewünschten Ort. Einige Zeit lang hatte er den Kontakt zu seinen Freunden aufrecht erhalten. Cordelia war böse geworden. Als Gunn sie töten wollte, kam Connor dazwischen. Er und Cordelia waren nach wer-weiß-wo geflohen. Gunn und Fred hatten nach Angels Tod wieder zusammengefunden. Sie lebten in Texas, bei Freds Eltern. Der Kontakt war vor zwei Jahren abgebrochen, da Wesley es leid war, ständig an seine Vergangenheit erinnert zu werden. Doch auch die Einsamkeit hat ihm nicht geholfen, wieder nach vorn blicken zu können. Er lebte weiterhin in den Tag hinein und ihm war egal, was morgen bringen würde.

Plötzlich kam einer seiner Mitarbeiter in sein Zelt und blickte Wesley an.

„Was gibt es?", fragte er.

Der Mann reichte ihm einen Zettel.

„Wir haben sie gefunden. Sie lebt in Savannah, Georgia.", berichtete er.

Wesley nahm unsicher den Zettel entgegen. Wieder war etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit zurückgekehrt.

„Buchen sie einen Flug, so schnell wie möglich!", sagte Wesley und ging in das Hintere des Zeltes, um einige Sachen zu packen.

_Wenige Tage später in Savannah, Georgia;_

„Maaaaaami!", rief das kleine Mädchen und kam aufgeregt aus ihrem Zimmer gerannt. Stolz reichte sie ihrer Mutter ein bemaltes Blatt Papier.

„Wow, das ist ja prima. Das hast du toll gemacht, Aurora!", sie nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Das kleine knapp 3 Jahre alte Mädchen lächelte und rieb sich die Augen.

„Ich glaub es ist Zeit ins Bett zu gehen!"

„Liest du mir was vor?", fragte Aurora.

Es klopfte an der Tür und sie drehte sich kurz herum.

„Gleich. Wenn du es schaffst, dich allein umzuziehen!"

„Okay!", rief das Mädchen und rannte ins Badezimmer.

Sie öffnete die Tür und erstarrte fast, als sie erkannte, wer gerade eben geklopft hatte.

„Wesley!"

„Hallo Lilah!", begrüßte er sie leise.

Lilah drängelte ihn ein Stückchen weiter auf den Flur, und lehnte die Tür hinter ihrem Rücken an, damit er nicht in der Lage war, in ihre Wohnung zu sehen. Eine Weile sahen sie sich schweigend an.

„Angel ist tot. Cordelia ist böse und zusammen mit Connor auf der Flucht. Fred und Gunn leben zusammen in Texas und ich bin die letzten 3 Jahre durch die ganze Welt gereist. Ich war in jedem Kontinent und habe einen Platz gesucht, an dem ich bleiben kann. Und die ganzen 3 Jahre habe ich mich gefragt, ob du es wohl geschafft hast, vor dem Biest zu entkommen. Ich hätte dich begleiten sollen. Ich hätte dafür sorgen müssen, dass dir nichts passiert."

Lilah setzte ein leichtes Lächeln auf.

„Du hast mir das Leben gerettet. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir dafür danken soll."

„Und wie geht es dir?", fragte Wesley, „Ich meine, kommst du zurecht? Bist du glücklich?"

Wesley deutete auf die Tür, als Zeichen, dass sie doch in die Wohnung gehen könnten. Doch Lilah versperrte ihm den Weg. Sie wollte sich gerade eine plausible Erklärung einfallen lassen, als Aurora plötzlich aus der Wohnung rief.

„Mami!", und einen Augenblick später öffnete sich die Tür von innen.

„Mami, du wolltest mir etwas vorlesen!", rief das Mädchen.

„Geh doch schon ins Bett. Ich komme in 5 Minuten und lese dir etwas vor!", sagte sie ruhig und ihre Tochter rannte zurück in ihr Zimmer.

Lilah wandte sich wieder Wesley zu. Doch er blickte nur stumm hinter dem kleinen Mädchen hinterher. Als er Lilah wieder ansah, senkte sie den Blick.

„Ist das..."

Lilah nickte.

„Das ist deine Tochter. Aurora."

Stumm betrat Wesley die Wohnung und ließ sich auf der Couch nieder. Lilah ging zur Kinderzimmertür und drehte sich dann noch einmal zu Wesley um.

„Ich bin gleich zurück!", sagte sie leise und ging ins Kinderzimmer.

Wesley sah sich um. Diese Wohnung war ganz anders als Lilahs früheres Apartment. Gemütlicher. Wärmer. Es sah mehr nach einem zu Hause aus, nicht nach einem Museum moderner Kunstgegenstände. Und es lagen Dinge herum. Das hatte er bei Lilah nie zuvor gesehen. Auf dem Tisch entdeckte er eine Kinderzeichnung. Sehr abstrakt, aber man konnte doch schon in Ansätzen erkennen, was das Bild darstellte. Daneben erblickte er ein aufgeschlagenes Fotoalbum, der Kleber war noch feucht. Lilah hatte anscheinend gerade erst neue Fotos von Aurora eingeklebt. Wesley blätterte ein wenig darin und blieb schließlich bei einem großen Foto von Lilah und Aurora hängen. Als er genauso hinsah, erkannte er, dass die Kleine seine Augen hatte.

„Das war Auroras 2. Geburtstag. Sie hatte ein bisschen Angst vor der Kamera des Fotografen.", erklärte Lilah lächelnd.

Auch Wesley lächelte.

„Sie ist ein hübsches Mädchen...Das hat sie eindeutig von dir.", sagte er.

„Als Baby war ihr Lieblingsspielzeug ein Stoffbuch. Das hat sie wohl von dir!"

„Das Stuffbuch war nicht zufällig irgendeine alte Prophezeihung, die sie krampfhaft versucht hat, zu übersetzen?"

Beide lachten. Dann wurde Wesley plötzlich wieder ernst. Ihm wurde klar, dass er seit fast 3 Jahren eine Tochter hatte und nichts von ihr wusste außer ihrem Namen und ihrem Lieblingsspielzeug aus Baby.

„Warum hast mir nichts gesagt!", fragte Wesley.

„Als du mich aus dem Wolfram & Hart Gebäude gerettet hast, habe ich sofort die Stadt verlassen. Eine entfernte Verwandte aus Atlanta hat mich aufgenommen. Erst als ich in Georgia war, habe ich es herausgefunden. Ich wusste nicht, ob es ich dir sagen sollte. Immerhin hattest du Schluss gemacht.", erklärte sie.

„Deine Verwandte war sehr geschickt. Ich habe die ganze Zeit versucht, dich zu finden. Aber du warst wie vom Erdboden verschluckt!", Wesley machte eine Pause, „Ich bin froh, dich gefunden zu haben."

„Ich bin froh, dass du mich gefunden hast!", antwortete Lilah.


End file.
